


Naïve

by reeby10



Series: Drabble-A-Day December '11 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 10:28:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/848459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry should never have trusted him to keep his word.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Naïve

**Author's Note:**

> Written for prompt "Harry Potter/Lord Voldemort, Foolish decisions"

Voldemort smiled down at Harry Potter, kneeling at his feet, arms tied behind his back. It was really quite gratifying to see The Boy Who Lived like that after so many years of chasing and embarrassment. The Death Eaters ringed around the room seemed to feel the same way as they chattered to each other, though their masks blocked the smirks he knew he would otherwise find.

“Harry Potter,” Voldemort hissed, leaning forward slightly in his throne. “This is a pleasant surprise.”

Potter raised his head, blood gleaming wetly from his mouth and lips, glasses askew. “Voldemort,” he spat. “I came, just like you wanted. Now let my friends go. We had a deal.”

Voldemort shook his head and tsked, an indulgent smile on his face. “Oh, Harry,” he said, “how naïve you are. Did you really think just because I said I'd free your friend if you came that I really would?”

He turned to the Death Eater at his side as Potter cried out, angry and afraid. “Bring the prisoners up. I'm sure they will make good playthings, at least as long as they can survive.”

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, come chat with me [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/) or maybe [buy me a coffee](http://ko-fi.com/A7274PC).


End file.
